Parties
by n3bu14
Summary: Slightly AU but still set in Amestris... Ed and Al come back from their summer vacation and Winry invites Ed to an end of the summer party and he wonders if Winry is as innocent as she appears. Rated M for safety and all that good stuff. EdxWin! I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST


It was the last week of summer and Winry Rockbell was sitting on her porch reading a book. She was trying to pass the time waiting for the Elric brothers to come home from their summer vacation. Every year for three and a half months, the two brothers Edward and Alphonse would go to a summer 'camp' held in west Amestris. It was really more of a summer boot camp. They would come back home with ripped, in-shape bodies that most of the guys at school would die for and the girls would swoon over. Not Winry though; she knew the boys too well to fall for their good looks. Nope, there was no way Winry would ever fall for Edward Elric… _God I miss him so much, why didn't I tell him how I felt before he left?! _Winry suddenly thought.

After an afternoon of looking up at the road in front of her house periodically, Winry went inside to grab a quick, cold cup of lemonade. When she came back outside, she saw too small pinpricks on the road with the sun to their backs. Winry _knew_ it was the Elrics. Well, she had a hunch that it was Ed and Al. They never actually knew the exact date of their return, but she just had a feeling, not unlike a mother's intuition. Winry could tell they'd arrive in about a half an hour, seeing how far down the road they were from her house. Risembool was wide, flat, and in total no-man's-land. The people living there could be considered to be 'hicks' by the city-living people. This was true of course, but not for the Rockbell family of Winry, her grandmother Pinako, and her dog Den. Winry and her granny practiced state-of-the-art _automail_.

Winry finished her lemonade quickly and went upstairs to take a quick shower. Just because she wasn't attracted to the Elrics' charms didn't mean she wanted to be a sweaty, oily mechanic for their homecoming. She'd rather look like the girl she was.

* * *

Once she'd showered and put on fresh clothes, Winry walked downstairs and looked out the window to see that Edward and Alphonse were just starting to walk up the porch steps to her house. She opened the door just as Ed lifted his fist to knock.

"Hi, you guys! Long time, no see, huh?" Winry said to them cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Ed replied.

"How did summer vacation treat you, Winry?" Alphonse asked. Most people would ask a question like that to make small talk and fill in the silence, but Winry knew Al genuinely wanted to know.

"It was alright I guess. I didn't get out much, as you guys can see," Winry motioned to the pigment of her skin, which was more pale than tan. "But I read a lot of great books, went to some parties, and did a lot of automail work! I guess it was pretty fulfilling," she finished thoughtfully.

"Parties? What kind? Wittle kid birfday parties?" Ed asked Winry mockingly.

"Ahem, not so loud, gran might hear you," Winry warned them quietly.

"Oh-ho! So you were a bad girl this summer?" Winry could see the amusement in Ed's eyes as he spoke.

"Just forget it," Winry quickly changed the subject. "How was boot camp?"

"It's not boot camp, it's a summer internship at the west army training facilities!" Ed said defensively.

"Brother, it's a boot camp," Al said with slight resignation.

"Okay fine, yeah," Ed finally gave in. "But it was fun! Lots of hard work put in with great results!"

"Why you guys would want to spend three and a half months working out is beyond me," Winry muttered, slightly dumbfounded by anyone who would want to spend their time away from school following more orders.

"Hey, train the body to train the mind," Ed said to her.

"Yeah, we don't just work out our bodies, we learn a lot of psychological stuff too," Al explained.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in and make yourselves at home!" Winry told them, excited that the brothers were home at last. "Granny Pinako will be glad to see you guys."

* * *

It was now six o'clock in the evening, and the Elrics and Rockbells sat down at the table for dinner. Meal time tonight had quite a joyful atmosphere that night. With their reunion, school about to start up again, and summer adventures to tell of, there was a lot to talk about. Especially exciting for Edward and Winry was going back to school. They were both 17 and about to start their senior year in less than five days. Less excited for school was Al, who would be starting his junior year.

After an hour of eating, all the food was gone. Winry and Ed volunteered to clean the dishes. Al went back to his and Ed's house to unpack a few things and have the night to himself. After a few minutes of washing in silence, Winry started talking.

"Hey Ed?"

"Hm?" Edward glanced over at Winry.

"D-do you want to go to a party tonight?" Winry focused on the plate she was cleaning.

"Yeah, s-sure," Ed said.

"Awesome, it's at about ten, but people just trickle in and out as they come and go," Winry looked at the clock. "We'll leave at about t 9:30 and walk there, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's cool with me."

"And Ed? I have a small favor to ask you," Winry said nervously.

"What is it?"

"If anyone asks, will you say that you're my date to the party?" Winry said the words so fast that Ed barely had time to hear them.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said uncertainly. "But why?"

"Well, let's just say that it's always a good idea to bring someone who's got your back in case anything… bad… happens."

"Um, Winry? What kind of bad things?"

"For real, Ed? Have you never been to a party before?" Winry looked at him with an exasperated look on her face.

"No, no, I have," Ed told her, placing the last dish on the drying rack. "It's just that… well, no one in hick's county seems to know how to party." Winry smiled, her exasperation gone and replaced with slyness.

"That's because you don't know the right people, Edward," her smile widened. Winry turned and walked up the stairs to her room to get ready for the party.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Winry was the Elrics' door. _Hell, why am I knocking? _She thought when no one came to answer the door. Winry walked in to see a small amount of dust on just about everything.

"Ed? Al?" she called. "Where are you guys?"

"In here, Winry!" she heard Al call from a room farther back. She walked through the hallway to see Al with a duster, releasing everything of dust.

"Hiya, Al. Where's Ed?" Winry asked.

"He's up in his room, you can head up there." Al didn't look up from the picture he was dusting.

Winry walked back through the hallway she'd entered from and walked up the stairs. She knocked on Ed's door.

"Ed? Come on, we should head out now."

Ed opened the door to see Winry with her blonde hair loose and wild, wearing her boots, a pair of jean shorts, and a red and black flannel, which might sound innocent enough if you left it there. But the jean shorts were _very_ short, barely qualifying as 'shorts', along with the fact that they had several rips and tears in them. Winry wore the flannel with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and _most_ of the buttons buttoned up. Out of the seven buttons on the shirt, only four of them were done, leaving quite a lot to see of the _upper_ half of Winry's body. When she was turned at the right angle, Ed could see her red-with-black-lace bra.

"Ed, you awake in there?" Winry was looking at him. _I should probably stop staring at her_, Ed thought.

"Oh, uh, yeah, let's go," Ed said quickly and walked downstairs. Ed on the other hand was dressed in a casual light blue button down with the top few buttons undone and sleeves also rolled up to his elbows. His bottom half was clad in a pair of tan cargo shorts, finishing with a pair of flip-flops. His long, gold hair was held back in a pony-tail at the back of his head.

Winry followed Edward down the stairs, out the door, and onto the road.

"So where's this party at?" Ed questioned.

"It's at Vato Falman's place. Just follow me, I know where it is," Winry answered. The two walked together in silence for a while. It was still very dry out, and whenever their feet would land, it would send up a puff of dusty dirt. The sun was starting to get low in the sky, and Edward knew it would be gone in a couple of hours.

"So what's this party for?" Ed asked, finally breaking the long silence.

"It's just sort of an end-of-the summer fling."

"Who all will be there?"

"Just kids from school. Most of them are our age, but some are juniors, and rarely are there freshmen or sophomores."

"Sound good," _sounds good, Ed? Real smooth_, he thought. He saw Winry nod in agreement. After a few more minutes, Winry spoke.

"It's this house right here." Edward and Winry turned down the driveway and entered the home.

* * *

Once inside, Ed saw exactly what kind of parties Winry had been going to during the summer. The far corner of the kitchen seemed to be the property of the smokers and drug addicts, the living room appeared to be where games like beer pong and drinking spin the bottle took place, and knowing from the noises emitted, there were several bedrooms and closets dedicated to couples wanting alone time. Ed looked around for a place where normal people would hang around and saw the back porch.

There were several people Ed recognized, but to be honest, he wasn't up to date on all the people at school. He saw Jean Havoc in the corner with other smokers. Roy Mustang was over in the living room playing some stupid drinking game with his girlfriend Riza Hawkeye standing next to him, not participating in the game. _She's probably his designated driver once this is over_, thought Ed. Out of the corner of his eye, Ed saw Vato pulling his boyfriend Heymans Breda into one of the rooms. They were probably the only gay couple there. As he passed another room, Ed heard the names 'Denny' and 'Maria' being said a lot. _Guess that's Denny Brosh and Maria Ross, they've been together since their freshman year_. Ed saw Maes Hughes walking around taking pictures of everything, no doubt using the film for blackmail. Winry had left Ed a while ago to talk to some of her other friends. Ed sighed and walked out to the back porch where all the _normal_ people were.

Ed sat down next to his friends Kain Fuery and Sheska. He saw Olivier Armstrong sitting a couple feet away with her brother, Alex. Ed didn't exactly want to get mixed up with them; if he said the wrong thing, he'd probably get beat up.

"Hey, Edward! How's your summer been? Still doing that boot camp in the west?" Kain asked him.

"Summer's been okay, it was really the same routine over and over again, so nothing really interesting to say about the camp," Ed explained. "How about you, Sheska? Read or write any good books lately?" Ed was surprised that she didn't have a book with her now.

"Yeah, I read a couple. Maybe around two per day, I think?" Sheska said. "But I've been having writer's block, so I can't think of anything to write down."

"Maybe write about this party? It's probably going to be interesting." Kain suggested. "Falman always throws a good party."

"That might be interesting…" Sheska trailed off, whipping out her notebook and jotting down some words.

"So what brings you here, Ed?" Kain asked.

"I'm here as Winry's date, but she appears to have disappeared," Ed said, looking around. He spotted her in the living room next to Riza, watching the games going on.

"Oh, so Winry finally decided to bring a body guard, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, most of the time Winry ends up getting shit-faced drunk, to put it frankly," Kain explained. "And, uh, sometimes she gets pulled into less desirable situations once she's, uh, incapacitated."

"What kind of situations?" Ed asked, looking back at Winry, who had already started playing one of the complex drinking games that didn't seem to have any real rules. _Great… just great. Thanks for inviting me, Win._

"Well… she's gotten laid a few times…" Kain said lightly.

"WHAT? Are you joking? That's why she wanted me here as a date? So that people don't take advantage of her?" Ed said, becoming upset.

"Most likely," Kain said. _At least he's not the lying type_, Ed thought bitterly. "But on the bright side Ed, she probably _did_ want you to come to the party with her. She just tends to forget her friends once she's, um, out of it."

"Humph," Ed grunted.

"And you should be honored that she chose you," Kain started talking again in an effort to try and get Ed's spirits up. "She chose you because you're macho, you can probably beat everyone here up except the Armstrongs, and you're her best friend."

"Yeah, sure."

"Think about it, Ed. No one ever choses me to be their body guard, I'm too wimpy and not good looking enough," Kain said, sounding slightly sad.

"I chose you!" Sheska piped up, looking up from the notebook she was writing in to look at Kain. She suddenly blushed and went back to writing down stuff.

"Yeah, but no one ever tries to get you drunk just so they can jump you," Kain said quietly, sighing. "But Ed, my advice is stay close to Winry at all times." He added darkly.

"Thanks for the info," Ed said, genuinely grateful that Kain had told him all this. "My advice is make a move on Sheska; she seems more than happy to get with you." He told Kain a little quieter so that Sheska wouldn't hear.

"Oh come on! We're just friends!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That's what they all say." Ed joked. "Oh yeah, Kain?"

"Yeah, Ed?"

"Do you know if Winry usually goes directly home from these parties or if she sleeps over somewhere?"

"She usually sleeps over at one of her girlfriends' houses."

"Thanks," Ed walked inside and stood next to Riza. She was looking very serious about her job, no wavering at all when offered a drink, flatly refusing each time.

"Hello, Edward," Riza said to him. "What brings you here?"

"I'm Winry's date-slash-bodyguard for the evening," Ed explained to her.

"Ah, finally a wise move on Winry's part," Ed could see relief flooding into her eyes. "That leaves one less person to watch over."

"Hm," Ed agreed. He and Riza stood there watching the drinking games for about ten minutes. "Hey Riza?" Ed finally asked. "How much has she had?"

"About 13 shots and two bottles of beer," Riza answered, not stopping to think about the numbers.

"But it's only 45 minutes into the party!"

"Ed, your girlfriend has an unbelievable talent for holding alcohol."

"She's not actually my girlfriend, I'm just here to hold her hair back when she throws up," Ed told her uncomfortably.

"Well, you already missed one onslaught of puke, but don't worry, I had her hair for that one," Riza said with slight disgust. "And as for her being your girlfriend," her voice lowered. "You want her to be, don't you?"

"Wha-No!" Ed denied.

"Oh, be for real, Edward," Riza scoffed. "I can see it in your eyes; you want her so bad, you drool for her body."

"Knock it off, Riza, it's not like that!"

"I know, Ed, I just like to laugh when your face gets that red." Riza smiled. "But all teasing aside, you do really care about her, don't you." It wasn't even a question.

"Yeah… I do," Ed whispered. Riza's smile grew smaller, but kinder.

"Tonight's a good night to tell her, then."

"But… I'm sort of a chicken about these things," Ed whimpered.

"All the better, there's a chance she won't even remember." Riza took out a small notepad and made some tally marks under the names 'Roy' and 'Winry'.

"What's that?" Ed asked her.

"Just keeping track of their alcohol intake," Riza explained. "Also known as being an obsessive, compulsive goody two shoes."

"I don't know, I like the idea," Ed said with slight amusement. "What's Roy on?"

"22 shots and only three bottles of beer," she answered. "At this rate he won't beat his record."

"Record?"

"How much he can drink before puking."

"Ah. What's Winry's record?" Ed looked down at the notepad. "27 shots, six and a half bottles, and three chocolate liqueurs?! How is that humanly possible?!"

"Like I said, Edward, your girlfriend has a talent." _She probably learned from Granny Pinako,_ thought Ed.

"Well what's she on right now?" Ed grumbled.

"She's at 21 shots and three and three-quarters of a bottle."

"About when does she get… tipsy?" Ed asked concernedly.

"Um… Right about now." Riza answered as Winry pulled off her boots and threw them across the room.

"What kind of drunk does she usually turn into?" Ed asked, suddenly afraid of getting beaten by her wrench. _Please don't let it be an angry drunk, please, please, please, please!_

"It's sort of a mix between silly, loving, and horny drunk. She starts out silly, gets more loving with more drinks, and after that, she gets in a horny phase," Riza told him. "That's why she usually gets into those predicaments."

"Well, to be honest, I'm glad it's not an angry or raging drunk," Ed said, slightly joking. "She can get pretty violent even without alcohol."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. Damnit, she's starting her loving phase! You'd better watch out, Ed."

Winry stumbled over to Edward and Riza. Ed almost had to look away. With her boots off, Winry was a lot shorter than Edward, so when he looked down, he could see more. One more of her buttons had come undone too, so it revealed a lot more.

"Rizaaaa," Winry went up to Riza and put her arms around Riza's shoulders. "I love you, ya know that?" Winry nuzzled her head into the crook between Riza's neck and collarbone.

"Winry, you're very much drunk," Riza said calmly. Ed shot her a look of disbelief. Riza sent him a look that said 'this has happened before, I've got it on lockdown'.

"No, Riza, I really do love you!" Winry looked a bit hurt.

"Well I don't love you," Riza looked her in the eye coldly. "Now go back to your drinking game."

"Aw, you're never any fun," Winry pouted, but walked back over to the game.

"Wow, that was impressive," Ed said sincerely.

"Yeah, it's happened a few times," Riza smiled over at Winry. "First chance I get though, once she's sober of course, I apologize for saying stuff. Being mean and rejecting her is the only way you'll get her to stop."

"Thanks for the intel." Edward and Riza stood watching the drinking get crazier and more ridiculous. Every few minutes, Riza would make more tally marks_. I guess it's just her way of entertaining herself at these things_. After about 15 more minutes, Winry walked back over to them, only as Ed as her target.

"Careful, Edward, she's probably at her horny stage by now," Riza warned him. "Damnit, Ed I've gotta break up this fight, I'll be right back."

"Oh shit," was all Ed could say before Winry walked up to him.

"Edwaarrrrd," Winry laced her arms around his waist. "I've got an ideeeaaaaaa." She pressed her body into his.

"Oh yeah?" Ed humored her, mostly trying to keep his head straight.

"How about we go into one of those bedrooms," she nodded her head adorably in the direction of the bedrooms. "And have some fun," Ed could see a crazy look in her eyes.

"How about no?" Ed said, his face becoming red. But Winry could tell he wasn't used to this; she kept persisting.

"Oh come on, Ed! It'll be great! Besides," Winry looked up at Ed's face through half lidded eyes. "I know you want some of this." She reached up with one hand and undid yet another button while her other hand slowly trailed up Ed's back. Winry saw a bit of panic enter Ed's eyes and felt him shiver a bit under her fingers. She cocked an eyebrow and put on a lustrous half smile.

"No, Winry," Ed said again, but it came out slightly weaker than last time.

"Edward, don't deny it, you want this body," Winry quickly grabbed Ed's hands and placed them on her breasts. Ed yelped and pulled his hands away.

"Winry, stop. You're drunk, just go back to your drinking game," Ed said firmly.

"But I want to play a different kind of game," She pouted adorably.

"Not going to happen."

"Humph!" Winry stalked back to her game, which appeared to be the game 'everyone drink as much as you can'. Riza walked back over to Ed. Over on the couch, Ed could see Roy and some other guy at separate ends, both pouting and holding icepacks to different parts of their bodies.

"Sorry about that," Riza apologized. "How bad was she?"

"What the _hell_, Riza, how do you even handle that?! I mean, I know you're a girl, but shit! I almost gave in!" Ed admitted. Riza smiled weakly.

"Well, it's a good thing it was you and not some other horny, drunk guy," she said.

The two suddenly saw Winry bolting for the bathroom, hand to her mouth.

"Shit," Ed and Riza said in unison. They ran after Winry, getting there just in time to see her insides roll out. Ed walked over and pulled her hair out of the way.

"Ed, you'd better get her out of here." Riza said, suddenly tense.

"Why's that?"

"Well, if she's puking for a second time in one night, then she's probably _really_ wasted. And it's like I said, she can hold the alcohol well, so if it's upchuck number two… It could get ugly fast. Just get her home."

"Okay then, can you just grab me a cup of hot water and some ginger root?" Ed asked her.

Riza nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Ed walked over to the window and opened it to get some fresh air. He grabbed one of the towels and wetted it a little from the sink. Once Winry was finished, Ed made her look up at him. He gently wiped the puke, sweat, and tears away from her face. Winry appeared to be in a slight stupor once she'd puked, but she was still drunk so Ed was careful. Ed led her over to the shower and washed some of the puke out of her hair, much to Winry's displeasure. When Riza returned, Ed took the ginger root and put it in the hot water, letting it steep into a ginger root tea. Ed nodded at Riza, letting her know she could go back out to watch over Roy.

When the tea was ready, Ed forced Winry to drink it. Then he pulled her out of the rancid smelling bathroom and made her wait by the front door while he grabbed her boots. After her boots were on, Ed led her out the door and onto the street. Winry was only capable of half-walking, so the other half was carried by Ed. About halfway home, Winry's drunken personality had returned and Ed found it more difficult to drag her home. She kept leaning on him and teasing him and using her fingers to poke and tickle Ed.

* * *

Once they'd _finally_ gotten to the part of the road where they could turn into Ed's driveway or go up farther to Winry's house, Ed attempted at getting her to be serious.

"Winry, does granny like it when you're drunk?" He said urgently, hoping she'd respond to that.

"Nope!" Winry giggled. Ed looked down at her legs, which were very exposed.

"Winry, aren't you a little bit cold?"

"Nu-uh!"

"Where do you usually go after these parties?"

"I don't know, Edward. I usually go with whomever will take me!" she started laughing as if something was comical about the situation.

_Well shit! I can't take her to her own house, and there's no way I'm not dragging her back to the party to see who'll take her, she'll just get laid! Damnit Winry, why'd you have to get so drunk?_ "Okay, well come on then," Ed said harshly. He half walked, half carried Winry to his house.

"I like it when you're voice gets like that, Edward," Winry said desirably.

"Like what?" He asked gruffly.

"Like that!" Winry told him. "I like it when a guy can take charge. When he's rough on me, and lets me know who's boss. It's always exciting, never the same. Always an adventure when a guy can get me naughty."

Ed, who had been in the process of opening the door and attempting to drag Winry through it, tripped on the door frame and fell, pulling Winry with him.

"Edward, if you'd wanted to get dirty with me, you coulda told me," Winry said. She was laying on top of Ed. He sat there, slightly dazed from the fall, while Winry reached over and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Ed suddenly shook his head.

"Winry, get off me."

"But Ed-"

"Get off me."

"I don't wanna!"

"Winry, get off me now!"

"But Edward," she drew her lip out in a pout and looked at Ed with the sexiest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. That seemed to put him in another entrancement, and Winry took her, placed them on his chest, and moved her head down towards his. Quickly coming out of his daze, Ed pushed Winry off him and shut the front door, which had been left open. He looked back at Winry, who was still sitting on the carpeted ground in front of the couch.

"Get up, Win," Ed told her.

"No," Winry said stubbornly.

"Get _up_, Winry."

"Not until you come down here and give me a good time, Edward!"

"Winry, you're drunk! Just stand up so I can get you on the couch so you can sleep off the alcohol!"

"Help me," Winry said, extending her arm. Ed took it and pulled her up. When he set her down on the couch though, she yanked on his arm, dragging him onto the couch with her.

"Winry, let me up," Ed told her.

"Not this time," Winry said, unbuttoning the last two buttons on her shirt, which were pretty much useless. She climbed onto Ed's lap with one leg on each side of his body, trapping him in her straddle.

"Winry, let me up," Ed strained to keep his eyes on her face instead of chest.

"Oh no, Ed, I'm not letting you get away from me this time." Winry's hands went to the edge of Ed's shirt, attempting to pull it off him.

"Hey, come on, Win, knock it off," Winry could hear the panic start to settle in his voice. Ed's hands swiped at hers, trying to keep his shirt on.

"Aw, you've got a pet name for me." Winry whispered into Ed's ear while she pushed his hands away, somehow trapping them under her feet. She pulled the shirt sleeves off his arms one by one, being careful not to let him escape. Once Ed's shirt was off, she threw it across the room and released his hands. She then brought her hands up to herself and slowly took off her own flannel, wanting to give Ed a show. She reached to her feet and pulled off her boots, throwing them and her flannel over with Ed's button up. Now Winry was in just her tiny, holed jean shorts and red and black bra.

Winry suddenly looked around, as if confused about who's house she was in.

"We're not at the party anymore? Huh… I guess that means no audience," she said, confusedly.

_Audience? She usually has an audience?! How have I missed this side of Winry?_ Ed only had his shorts on now, and Winry had her shorts and bra, which offered little to no coverage. Ed tried to keep his eyes elsewhere, only to have them go back to combing over her body, taking in every little bit. Winry noticed his wandering eyes and took the chance.

With her hands placed on his chest, Winry leaned forward and forcefully pressed her lips against Ed's. She felt Ed lean back, attempting to break the kiss, but she pushed even more forward to close the small gap. Winry moved her fingers over his skin, flittering and swirling them where she thought he might be weakest. All boys had a weakness, something that would enrage them and make them crazy enough to play back. She felt his muscles contract under her sparkling fingers. She found her target when Ed jerked; she'd been doing a curly-cue shape low on his body between the bottommost part of his abs and hip bones. Winry swirled her fingers a few more times in the same area before she got her result.

Winry felt something bulge underneath where she was sitting. She smiled into Ed's mouth.

"Is that your pocket watch, Edward, or am I driving you insane?" she breathed.

"God, Winry, stop," Ed moaned. Winry's smile widened. "Winry, you're drunk, just knock it off, please-" Ed's words were cut off when he felt Winry's hips rub against his. Ed moaned again.

"Let's try something, hm, Ed? How about it?" Winry pulled her face away from Ed's. He sighed with relief, but then caught his breath again when Winry started grinding harder into his boner. "How does that feel Ed?" Ed only bared his teeth, growling with pleasure. Winry smiled and gave more of an edge to her movements. After several minutes, Winry stopped for a moment. She sat up more on her knees and undid the snap and zipper on her shorts and she pulled them off, revealing her black, lacey thong. _They're just getting in the way_, she thought_. I've got to get Ed's off!_ Winry's hands went to his pants button and zipper and undid them before he could react.

"Winry, no. Don't take it too far." Ed started to resist, so Winry grinded once or twice more and kissed him hotly on the neck, dragging her tongue delicately across his Adam's apple. Ed sighed, and while he was slightly out of it, Winry pulled his cargo shorts down and off his ankles, leaving Ed in his boxers. _There, now it'll be smoother… so to speak_, Winry thought.

Winry climbed back onto Ed and started grinding faster and harder than before. From time to time, she would kiss Ed's body, her lips connecting anywhere from his lips to his bellybutton. It wasn't until Winry nipped Ed's neck that he responded. Now Ed was grinding back with his hands on Winry's waist, pulling her to him to ensure that they were pushing at each other as hard as possible. All of the sudden, Ed got bored with all the discordant movements and moved his hands up to Winry's bra straps. He pulled them down off her arms and undid the clasp in the back. Ed threw the bra across the room where the rest of their clothes at ended up.

_What the hell am I playing at?_ Ed thought suddenly. _She's totally drunk, this means nothing to her! Maybe it's good that way, so she won't remember anything._ Ed pulled Winry's head down to his own and kissed her harshly, moving from her lips, down her jawline to her neck, farther down to her collarbone and shoulders, and finally to her breasts. One of his hands reached up and pulled on her hair a little bit, forcing her to arch her back a bit. His other hand moved all over her body, going from place to place as fast as if he'd had eight hands.

Ed's focus however, was on the two milky white breasts in front of him. He lowered Winry down to her back on the couch so he was on top of her. Ed brought his head down to the right breast and moved his mouth all around it, swiping here with his tongue and nipping there with his teeth. He went over to the left and sucked and nipped and swiped everywhere with his mouth.

Winry moaned the whole time, how pleasing it was to feel this way. Once or twice, she tried to gain the upper hand and give Ed something to moan about, but his weight on top of her was always enough to keep her down. All she could do was moan and say his name over and over again.

"Edward," she said. " Oh, Edward, Edward! Ed, please. Please, Ed, please…" and he'd answer her with harder, more passionate moves. Winry was sure she was covered in bruises now, but she didn't care. She just wanted Ed all over her body. What she didn't know was how Ed knew how to do all this, how he knew what to do to drive her crazy. She'd done this plenty of times over the summer, but none were as _invigorating_ as this time with Ed. Winry moved her hands down passed the waistband of his boxers, moving her hands about so that he moaned her name in pleasure.

"Win, oh god, Winry," Ed's voice was deep and growling, and Winry loved the sound of it saying her name. "Winry, hell, Win, oh god."

And then Ed's mouth was moving back up her body, slowly leaving a trail of hot kisses on her skin. Somewhere on her neck, he gave a bite that would probably leave a mark darker than the rest for a while, but Winry didn't care. Ed's lips were back on hers, their tongues moving back and forth like some kind of banter. There was moaning and gasping between the two until they needed air.

"Winry… no more, we… we gotta stop… while we're… ahead," Ed said in between breaths. "I don't want… our first time together… to be because… you were drunk…"

"Do… do you mean we'll do this… again sometime… Ed?" Winry asked hopefully.

"If you… want to. Just know, Winry," Ed stopped.

"What Ed?"

"I'm doing it because I love you," he said in one breath. Then Ed stood up, went to one of the closets and pulled out a blanket. "Here, sleep on the couch tonight, Win."

"Why not in your bed?" Winry asked seductively.

"Because I love you and I'd rather marry you before I knock you up," Ed kissed her heatedly on the lips one more time before walking up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Ed entered from his room in only a pair of basketball shorts. He walked down the stairs only to be stopped by Al.

"Brother, was Winry over last night?" Al asked innocently.

"Yeah, uh, she might actually still be here…"

"What? Why?!"

"It's a long story, Al."

"Does the long story include an explanation of all the movements and moaning I heard last night?" Ed nearly choked on his breath.

"Wha-bu-Al!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hey, I just want to know because you guys kept me up all night, okay?" Al said, torn between amusement at his brother's embarrassed face and the annoyance of being kept awake by two horny teenagers. Al turned and walked back into his room. Ed stood for a moment recovering from being caught before he walked down the stairs.

He turned to see Winry still fast asleep on the couch with the blanket, thankfully, covering her body. Ed saw all of her clothes still in a pile from the night before. He smiled at her once before going into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later he walked back out into the room where Winry was, holding a cup with a vile looking concoction. Ed set the cup down on the little couch-side table. He leaned close to Winry, trying to find the gentlest way to wake her up.

"Wiinnnrryyyy," Ed whispered into her ear. "Time to wake up." When she didn't move, Ed tried talking a little bit louder. "Come on now, Win. You gotta wake up." Winry still didn't stir. Ed finally brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Who-what-when-where-how?" Winry looked at Ed with wide eyes before wincing. "Damnit, I've got such a hangover. Thanks for getting me out of there, Ed."

"No problem," he said. _She doesn't remember last night_, he thought. "I made something to help you get over your hangover faster."

"Really?"

"Yup. My mom used to make it when my dad would drink too much with your grandma." Ed handed the cup to Winry, who sniffed it and made a face. "I know, it's pretty bad, but it helps."

"If you say so…" Winry said before downing the whole cup in three gulps. She gagged a little at the end. "Fuck! That stuff is disgusting."

"You'll be thanking me once your headaches and nausea go away," Ed reassured her. They sat there for a couple minutes, letting Winry recover from the taste of the drink. "Hey Winry?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No."

"Okay," Ed said, slightly disappointed, but also relieved.

"But I am able to make deductions, Ed."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm bare-ass naked, so that means I messed around with someone last night, but I've still got my thong on, so it wasn't sex," Winry explained. "And I'm at your house, which means we would've walked from the party, and you would never walk me home in indecent clothing, so that means that I was undressed once I got here."

"Hm," Ed only grunted.

"Ed," Winry said in a small voice, so much different from the one he'd heard last night that he looked over at her with slight concern. "What did we do last night?"

"We just played around, Win," he told her. "I stopped before anything bad happened."

"Because you loved me," Winry whispered almost inaudibly.

"What's that, Win?"

"I just remembered, you didn't want to knock me up because you'd rather be married first," Winry said louder. "Did you mean it, Ed?" Edward looked away from her.

"Yeah," He said. "I did."

"You love me?" Ed only nodded.

"Well, I think I love you too, Edward," Winry said. Ed looked over at her.

"You think so?" he asked hopefully. Ed scooted a foot closer to her.

"Uh-huh," Winry said as she scooted towards Ed. "Ed? Why didn't you just seal the deal and do me last night?"

"Like I said, you were drunk and I would rather have it be memorable than a jumbled, heated mess."

"Well, I'm wide awake and sober now…" Ed cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to...?" Ed's mouth twisted into a wicked grin just before he pinned Winry on her back against the couch.

"I thought you'd never ask," he growled before his lips connected with her neck in a heated kiss. He felt Winry gasp at his quick passion, but felt her melt into it as she started to claw at his back.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two were broken up when Al came downstairs not knowing what he would find.

"Brother!"

Ed and Winry sprang apart, both completely naked, but covered with the blanket.

"Al! Uh, um, well," Ed stuttered.

"Al, could you maybe go back upstairs for a while?" Winry asked sweetly.

"S-sure," Al said nervously, walking quickly back up the stairs.

Once they'd heard the door shut, Ed caught Winry in a softer, sweeter kiss. "I love you," he said simply.

"I love you too," Winry replied before her mouth was captured by Ed's.


End file.
